


You're Still Here and I Like Your Face

by Browneyesparker



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family, Friendship, I'm No Place Without You, Of All The Places I Have Been, Romance, We Choose Each Other and Find No Other, joshaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 to We Choose Each and Find No Other Lover and Of All The Things I've Held, the Best By Far Is You. Josh and Maya's journey through their engagement to the birth of their daughter. Rated T for thematic elements. Joshaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still Here and I Like Your Face

 

**.**

Maya can’t believe Josh was actually standing in front of her after weeks of radio silence. She didn’t think she would see him again. Not for a long time, at least. Not ever again.

She wouldn’t have blamed him if he had just disappeared. Their arrangement had never been a conventional one. The last time they had shared an actual meal together was after their first time together. They weren’t a happy couple by any means.

It all seems like a dream. His asking her to be a part of his family, saying he loves her. It’s something she’s only dreamed about and wouldn’t admit out loud because that would have made her like Riley and not edgy and cool and progressive and all the things she thought she was.

Maya smiles. “I love you too. I would love to be a part of your family!” she answers.

And then they are in each other’s arms and they’re hugging and kissing and laughing.

It’s different than a hurried romp in her dorm bed.

It feels right.

She pulls away after a few minutes and looks up at him, he looks like the boy she fell in love with years and years ago when they were both young and untouched by tragedy and poor decisions.

“What?” Josh asks.

“I need to go have breakfast with my mom and Shawn. They’re probably wondering where I am,” Maya answers. “Come with me?”

“They probably want to kill me.”

“Don’t worry, Shawn can’t threaten a shotgun wedding,” Maya assures him. “He doesn’t have a gun!”

She laughs a little when she sees the worried look that flits over Josh’s face for a fraction of a second.

“I’m going to have to face them sooner or later,” he finally says. “I might as well bite the bullet and do it now.”

“Bite the bullet!” Maya repeats, dissolving into another fit of laughter. “Come on, it’ll be okay. They still love you.”

“You’re practically his daughter and _I_ got you pregnant!” Josh answers, falling into step beside her and taking her hand. “I think whatever familial feelings he has for me will be overshadowed by the fatherly ones he has for _you_.”

“It isn’t like you forced me to do anything,” Maya reminds him. “I think I was the one who actually came onto you the first time.”

“I’ve been so out of it these past few months though and I’m sorry.”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Today is a brand-new start for the both of us. No more dwelling on the past!” Maya reprimands him gently. “All is forgiven, Josh. There wasn’t anything to forgive.”

“Maybe I should have brought flowers for your mother too,” Josh jokes.

“I don’t know Josh, I’m not sure there are flowers that speak the language of I’m sorry for knocking up your only daughter,” Maya teases.

But Shawn and Katy are more gracious than either Josh or Maya could have ever hoped for. Yes, Shawn jokes about a shotgun wedding but there aren’t any serious threats. And even though the understanding isn’t exactly there, there is forgiveness for miles.

**.**

“Do you want to know what you’re having?” The OB-GYN asks as she moves the transducer around Maya’s belly.

“Am I far along enough to know?” Maya asks, craning her neck to get a glimpse of her rounding stomach.

“Do we want to know?” Josh’s asks at the same time. They look at each other and laugh and Josh laces his fingers with her’s. “It’s up to you. You’re the one doing all the work!”

“I kind of want to know,” Maya admits.

“Then I want to know too,” Josh says.

Their OB-GYN smiles at them and then studies the screen for a few seconds. “Congratulations, you’re going to have a baby girl!”

They walk home slowly and discuss girl’s names over French fries and vanilla milkshakes (one of Maya’s pregnancy cravings). Josh stops short and turns to look at her.

“I think we should start looking at apartments and move in together,” he announces without fanfare. “We’re going to outgrow our dorms sooner rather than later.”

“Maybe we should talk with admissions about family housing first,” Maya says cautiously.

“I know what family housing looks like on campus,” Josh answers. “Cory and Topanga lived in a dorm for married couples at Penbrooke. It isn’t great. It certainly isn’t any place to raise a child.”

“NYU might be different.”

“Okay,” Josh relents easily. “We can look.”

“If it isn’t something I could see bringing a baby home to, we’ll look at apartments close to campus,” Maya promises.

“Deal,” Josh says, sealing it with a kiss instead of a handshake.

Maya pulls away and grins at him. “What about Riley Lucas Matthews?” she asks jokingly.

“How about no,” Josh answers back, dead serious.

**.**

Maya was woken up to warm sunshine and butterfly kisses on her neck. “Five more minutes,” she mumbles.

“It’s Saturday,” Josh says. “But I can’t wait anymore. Come on Maya, open your eyes! You need to be awake for this!"

Maya opens one eye and looks at him. “This better be worth it. I was up all night with the worst indigestion because of _your_ baby!”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Josh replies. “Come on, I need to ask you something.”

“I don’t want to get breakfast. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold anything down.”

“Well, you’ll have to eat something eventually,” Josh answers. “But that isn’t what I want to ask.”

“Well, what do you want to ask?” Maya doesn’t mean to sound impatient but she’s barely gotten any sleep.

“I was wondering if maybe you’d be interested in marrying me,” Josh tells her.

Maya sits up in bed and pushes her blonde hair away from her face. “What did you just say?”

“I wanted to know if you’d be interested in marrying me,” Josh repeats.

“You’re proposing?”

“Yes.”

Maya bites her lip. “That’s how you’re proposing? Waking me up first thing in the morning? And you don’t even have a ring?”

“Of course I have a ring!” Josh replies. “Do you not know me at all?”

“Are you sure it isn’t too soon? We only just started to _really_ date.”

“Yeah but we’ve known each other for a really long time,” Josh points out. “You’ve seen me at my worst and you’re still here. And we love each other, right? I think love counts for more than anything in something like this.”

“We don’t have to be married to have a baby,” Maya tells him. “You do realize that right? It’s the 21st century.”

“Right. I know,” Josh says. “This isn’t because I’m being archaic or whatever. I honestly couldn’t picture spending my life without you and that’s the only reason for proposing. I’d do it whether you were carrying my child or not. Because I want you to be the mother of my children.”

Maya laughs. “Okay then.”

“Is that a yes?” Josh asks hopefully.

“Yes,” Maya answers. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

“Good! I was hoping you’d say that because I talked to Jasmine and she said she’d take our engagement pictures today.”

“You had a lot of confidence in a yes,” Maya jokes.

“I was hopeful.”

“I don’t have anything to wear,” Maya tells him. “And I haven’t even seen the ring yet.”

“Well, we’ve gotten the outfit all taken care of!” Riley says coming into the room and holding up a long white tulle skirt and a light pink blouse that will fit over Maya’s baby bump perfectly.

“I’ve got the shoes!” Jasmine adds, holding up a pair of suede pink pumps.

“And I told you that I had a ring,” Josh replies, opening up a box to reveal a simple diamond ring.  “It isn’t Tiffany’s but maybe one day, we can get there.”

“I don’t need Tiffany’s,” Maya assures him as he slips the ring on her finger and they embrace and kiss.

Josh was crying a little and Maya was too, they laugh and wipe away each other’s tears before Jasmine and Riley kicks him out of the room so they can get Maya ready.

An hour later, they all meet outside. Josh is wearing navy blue and pink and fidgeting with his bowtie. He stops when he sees Maya coming towards him and meets her in the middle.

Riley kisses them both and tells them to stop by _Topanga’s_ later on because she has a surprise for them.

“We’re really going to do this,” Josh whispers to Maya.

“Yes. Yes we are.”

**.**

They went to _Topanga’s_ when they were done taking pictures. The surprise is an engagement party. Maya and Josh saw it coming from a mile away but they pretend to be shocked all the same.

Amy is there, smiling at them both. She pulls Maya aside and kisses her on the face.

“You saved him,” she whispers.

“Hardly!” Maya protests.

“Oh but you did!” Amy replies. “You were the light when his world was dark.”

“I love him,” Maya tells Amy instead of _I was just trying to be a good friend_ because it’s the truth “What else was I going to do? I’ve learned over the years you don’t give up on the people you love no matter what.”

Amy hugs her and Maya feels like she is really a part of the family.

**.**

It isn’t easy.

Maya is not unaware of the way the sales ladies are whispering about her behind her back as she tries on her wedding dresses. Like a pregnant bride is something new and shameful.

She ignores the stares and asks to try on dresses in blush and champagne and ivory. She will leave the white to the Rileys of the world. For the girls who saved themselves for marriage or who are pretending to be virgins on their wedding day.

When she steps out of the dressing room in a strapless, champagne colored dress with beading on the bodice, Katy tears up. Maya knows then that it is _THE_ dress _._ It isn’t the artistic vision she had as a little girl but her baby bump looks elegant and she is glowing and the dress is loose enough that it can easily be lifted up during her many trips to the bathroom.

“You’re beautiful baby girl,” Katy says, coming over to her and hugging her.

“Josh is very lucky,” Shawn adds.

“You’re going to make a beautiful bride!”

Maya looks up and sees her father looking at her with a mixture of regret for all the years he has missed and awe for the kind of woman she has become.

“Dad. . . what are you doing here?” Maya asks, instinctively wrapping her arms around her belly like she is trying to protect her unborn child from all the havoc that Kermit could wreck.

“Your mother called and told me everything that was going on,” Kermit answers. “About Josh losing his father and your ‘unconventional’ relationship afterwards and about your getting pregnant and his leaving and his coming back. About how you two are getting married. Your stepmother said we couldn’t go on like this anymore. . .”

Maya looks around the bridal store to realize her mother and stepfather have disappeared. “And?” she prompts.

“I agreed. I’ve already missed out on so much. I don’t want to miss your wedding or your baby. . . my grandchild,” Kermit replies. “I’ve come here today expecting nothing in return. But I’d really like it if you forgave me for leaving you when you were younger. It was so wrong of me and I was even more wrong for not coming back sooner. I am so sorry sweetie. Do you think you have it your heart to forgive me?”

Maya realizes she is tired of grudges and holding onto disappoints that are an age old. She does not want to bring a child into the world and have her ask questions about her absent grandfather. She hitches up her dress and goes over to Kermit. After a second she falls into his arms, a weight she did not know she was still carrying around lifted off her chest and she felt even lighter than she had before.

“Yes.”

And they both cry.

**.**

Kermit loves his son-in-law to be and Maya loves the siblings and step mom she never got to know because of years of resentment.

Maya remembers to thank God every night for her baby.

**.**

“What do you think about Alana Katy Matthews?” Maya asks.

Josh looks surprised. _“Alana?”_

“It’s the feminine version of Alan,” Maya explains. “It means awakening in Hawaiian. I was just thinking we could name her Alana for your father and also because she was your awakening, so to speak.”

Josh smiles. “I think it’s a perfect name,” he tells her.

Maya smiles back. “It’s settled then, Alana Katy Matthews it is.”

**.**

A couple of weeks before the wedding.

“We don’t have a song!” Josh tells Maya, coming to her with an iPod and portable speakers.

“Okay Taylor Swift!” Maya teases.

“We’ve spent so much time not dating. We never had a first dance or anything that would mark milestones in our relationship!” Josh says. “We need a song, it’s important. What are we going to dance to at our wedding if we don’t find one?”

“So, what do you we suggest we do? Just scroll through songs until we find one we both like? Or hit the shuffle button and the first song that comes up is our song? Or do you have a secret playlist of songs that has always made you think of me?”

“I kind of already have a song. . . if you like it then maybe we can make it our song,” Josh answers, he plugs his iPod in and presses play.

A song that sort of sounds old came over the speakers. Josh pulls Maya into a dance that is half-swing, half-slow. He whispers the lyrics in her ear like he should have months and months ago.

Over the course of a dozen songs, they find one that suits them. It’s older than the both of them put together but it’s beautiful and nothing about them has ever been normal.

**.**

They get married on a Saturday afternoon, 14 days later. It was an intimate ceremony, only their close family and friends were there. Maya couldn’t imagine a bigger ceremony. She wasn’t marrying the Prince of Whales and she was most definitely not a Kardashian, she didn’t need scores of attention. She would have been happy to get married in the park by a friend ordained online.

But later, when he takes her in his arms for their first dance as husband and wife, she knows she wouldn’t have had today any other way than the way they were doing it.

**.**

She wakes up gasping for breath, the sheets soaked with something that isn’t sweat.

“It’s time. . .” Maya whispers to Josh.

Josh has been on high-alert since she’s entered the last stages of pregnancy. He jumps out of bed and hurries around, getting her suitcase on standby out from the closet and helping her out of bed.

“Josh! Josh the sheets!” Maya protests.

“We’ll take care of them later,” Josh promises. “We need to get you to the hospital right now!”

“I have. . . oooh. . . _hours_ until I give birth!” Maya answers as she places her hand on the small of her back.

“We’re going to be parents! Don’t you think the sheets can wait?”

“No. . . ooh. . . maybe! _Yes!_ Come on Josh, we need to get going, we’re going to be parents!”

“I know!” Josh replies as eager as a boy on the first day of summer vacation. “And I can’t wait to meet her!’

Maya laughs. “And it might be in our bedroom if you don’t hurry.”

“I thought we had all the time in the world.”

“I’m pregnant! I have the right to change my mind whenever I feel like it!”

“Whatever you say, sweetie!” Josh agrees, grinning at her and helping her out of their apartment and down to the street where their car is waiting.

**.**

After 27 hours of labor, Alana Katy Matthews is born. She has her father’s shock of dark hair and her mother’s mouth. It’s almost like she has Alan’s eyes.

**.**

It’s Josh’s turn to take care of Alana but it’s so warm, Maya can’t sleep. She gets out of bed and goes to the living room because the AC unit is there. Josh is sitting in the rocking chair that belonged to the Matthews when they had kids.

He’s rocking Alana and talking to her in a hushed voice.

Maya catches snatches of _their_ story.

“You’re corrupting our daughter,” she teases as she joins them.

“She’s too young to understand. Besides, I’m not telling her the dirty parts,” Josh replies.

“But that’s all there is to it,” Maya answers. “We didn’t anything other than. . . well, you know. Lord forbid she ever actually finds out about how we got together.”

“I’ll tell her the truth.”

“What’s she going to think of us?”

“I’ll tell her that I loved you from the very first day I met you and I spent years trying to run away because we were three years apart but one day, I couldn’t run away. I couldn’t do anything and you saved me.”

“The Dude In Distress is so overdone though!” Maya replies.

“Well, I kind of was a dude in distress,” Josh points out.

“You don’t need to let _her_ know that. You’re supposed to be her hero.”

“She’s going to find out the truth eventually. And if she thinks any less of me, I’ll just have to let her know that all heroes have a strong woman who saves them sometimes. Tony and Pepper, Harry and Hermione. Hawkeye and Black Widow.”

“Hawkeye is. . .”

“You know what I mean! Josh says. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t give my daughter Avenger’s spoilers!”

“She’ll hate it. Fan fiction is much more satisfying.”

“She knows you’re here, she won’t sleep.”

“We could just bring her into bed with us,” Maya replies. “We could all use the sleep.”

It takes Josh all of fifty seconds to scramble to his feet and take his wife up on her suggestion. 

Together they all fall asleep under a pinstriped sheet.

 

**The End**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the last installment in this particular series. I am not overly fond of writing domestic stories, I am not against them. It’s just not my particular forte. I hope you enjoyed a further peek into this little world I created and that you will tell me what you thought in a review. The title comes from a Mackenzie Bourg song called “Roses”.
> 
> Coming next week: A one shot in a popular series I’ve written. 
> 
> I still figured I’d give book recommendations even though my YA inspired novel is over. This week it’s Me Before You by JojoMoyes. It’s fantastic and I’m not even done with it. Before you read it, make sure to check out the trailer for the upcoming movie based on the book. You’ll thank me for it later!


End file.
